callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Ops
Special Ops (often abbreviated as "Spec Ops") is a game mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Special Ops include several fast-paced missions in the spirit of "Mile High Club" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. They are not always related to the main storyline, although many of the locations used are from campaign levels. The missions can be played solo, split screen or online, with a few being two player exclusive. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there are 23 Special Ops missions distributed over five categories: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta and Echo. These categories contain missions that will gradually increase in difficulty, requiring successful play (gaining stars) from previous missions to unlock more difficult ones. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, one must be promoted to unlock more difficult missions and a new mode called "Survival Mode" was added on in addition to the returning Mission Mode Overview According to Infinity Ward, the two-player co-op mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 will last as long as the singleplayer campaign, which has been described as approximately six hours long. It will feature some unique on-rails segments and locales in addition to the classic run 'n' gun formula of the ''Call of Duty'' series. Stephen Totilo attended a preview event,Kotaku's Stephen Totilo attends a Modern Warfare 2 demo, July 16th 2009 stating about the mode that "Even more tantalizing the campaign was talk of the mysterious Special Ops mode, a batch of co-op missions that will last as long as the game's singleplayer campaign. Bowling said that the developers didn't think co-op gameplay would work throughout the game's campaign, so they chose to pull sections out, remix them and make some new missions, all tailored for co-op, and dub it Special Ops. Examples Bowling provided were a snowmobile race, a water-based fight alongside Navy SEALs, or a fight against a rush of 50 enemies." Missions are unlocked in a progressive, non-linear order. There are five difficulty groups of missions: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. All except the Alpha missions are locked when first playing. To unlock more missions, the player must earn stars by completing missions on different difficulties or meeting certain requirements. Regular nets one star, Hardened nets two stars, and Veteran nets three. There are 69 stars total, meaning that there are 23 levels total. A few levels are based on familiar singleplayer campaign levels, while others are completely original to Special Ops. The levels themselves have content unique to Special Ops; an enemy called the Juggernaut, for example, who wears heavy armor and is difficult to kill. All missions are available to play cooperatively with another player, and two missions, Overwatch and Big Brother, can only be played with two players. Reveal At GamesCom 2009, a behind-closed-doors demo was given in which a level called Breach & Clear was revealed. In the level the player must fight through an abandoned Soviet Gulag and reach the exit through a hole in the shower room. The player can select from a number of weapons in the first room before breaching the wall. Behind the Scenes The Special Ops mode was created after Infinity Ward attempted to insert co-op into the main singleplayer campaign mode. Infinity Ward said that they wanted to keep the two man feeling from "All Ghillied Up"; to have each others backs and cover each other and work together to complete the objective. They found that attempting to make singleplayer missions co-op compatible was less fun than a regular singleplayer mode and broke the feeling of immersion they were going for. However, instead of scrapping a co-op mode entirely, they created Special Ops mode. This also allowed them to add new levels that were interesting but didn't fit into the singleplayer campaign's storyline. Special Ops Levels .]] All descriptions of these levels are taken from the in-game descriptions of the Special Ops levels. Alpha Predator Drones, favela gangs, sniper rifles and stealth. These Ops are short and sweet. The Pit Clear all of the enemy targets as fast as possible. Shooting civilians will prevent you from getting 3 stars. :Est. Opposition: None :Classification: Assault :Est. Completion Time: 1:00.00 :IW Best Time: 00:22.55 Sniper Fi Use sniper rifles, claymores and Predator Drones to hold off waves of enemies. :Est. Opposition: Light :Classification: Wave Defense :Est. Completion Time: 4:00.00 :IW Best Time: 01:55.50 O Cristo Redentor Hunt down and eliminate the Favela gang. Minimize Civilian casualties. :Est. Opposition: Light :Classification: Elimination :Est. Completion Time: 2:30.00 :IW Best Time: 01:16.20 Evasion Use silenced sniper rifles and cunning to slip past the enemy patrols. :Est. Opposition: Light :Classification: Stealth :Est. Completion Time: 3:00.00 :IW Best Time: 00:43.65 Suspension Push through the invading forces on the bridge to reach the safe zone. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Assault :Est. Completion Time: 3:30.00 :IW Best Time: 00:53.00 Bravo AC-130 gunships, snowmobile races, and Vulcan miniguns with explosive ammo. Something for everyone. :Earn 4 stars to unlock. Overwatch Rain death from above using an AC-130 gunship to protect your partner. :Est. Opposition: Light :Classification: Timed Escort :Est. Completion Time: 1:30.00 :IW Best Time: 00:35.45 ::Two Players Required Body Count Rack up a large enough body count. Quick kills earn larger bonuses. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Elimination :Est. Completion Time: 2:30.00 :IW Best Time: 00:21:57 Bomb Squad Race through the Favela marketplace defusing the explosives before its too late. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Timed Assault :Est. Completion Time: 2:30.00 :IW Best Time: 01:14.20 Race Speed your snowmobile down the mountain, dodging trees, rocks, and thousand foot drops. :Est. Opposition: Minimal :Classification: Driving :Est. Completion Time: 1:30.00 :IW Best Time: 01:04.85 Big Brother Explosive ammunition, Vulcan Minigun, Blackhawk Helicopter . Clear the way. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Timed Escort :Est. Completion Time: 3:00.00 :IW Best Time: 01:25.90 ::Two Players Required Charlie Time trials, explosive breaches, boneyards and enemies in Ghillie Suits. Things are getting a bit tougher. :Earn 8 stars to unlock. ik gebruik hacks doei Breach & Clear Smash through enemy defenses in the Gulag and escape. :Est. Opposition: Heavy :Classification: Assault :Est. Completion Time: 1:30.00 :IW Best Time: 00:14.10 : Time Trial Launch your snowmobile across the chasm before time runs out. Hit the flag gates to get extra time. :Est. Opposition: Light :Classification: Timed Driving :Est. Completion Time: 1:30.00 :IW Best Time: 01:07.00 Homeland Security Sentry guns, Thermal sights, Rocket launchers and Claymores. Defend yourself from five difficult waves of attackers. :Est. Opposition: Heavy :Classification: Wave Defense :Est. Completion Time: 11:00.00 :IW Best Time: 07:31.20 Snatch & Grab Battle Shadow Company and Juggernauts in the airplane graveyard. Grab the intel and escape to the extraction point. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Assault :Est. Completion Time: 3:30.00 :IW Best Time: 01:22.40 Delta Blizzards, airports, estates and bridges. Five challenging Ops. :Earn 20 stars to unlock. Wardriving Laze targets for the Stryker armored vehicle. Battle in the 'burbs house to house, room to room. :Est. Opposition: Heavy :Classification: Assault & Defend :Est. Completion Time: 9:00.00 :IW Best Time: 3:25.25 Wreckage Use C4, grenade launchers, RPGs, sentry guns, semtex and more to destroy every vehicle on the bridge. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Vehicle Killspree :Est. Completion Time: 3:30.00 :IW Best Time: 01:40.40 Acceptable Losses Sabotage the remote airbase with your silenced weapons and heartbeat sensor. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Stealth :Est. Completion Time: 7:00.00 :IW Best Time: 00:48.15 Terminal Pummel your way through enemy riot shield ambushes. :Est. Opposition: Heavy :Classification: Assault :Est. Completion Time: 4:00.00 :IW Best Time: 00:34.60 Estate Takedown Eliminate Ghillie Snipers, Elite Mercenaries, and Juggernauts guarding the estate. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Elimination :Est. Completion Time: 9:00.00 :IW Best Time: 02:59.60 Echo An oil rig and a favela full of Juggernauts. These Ops are fast and brutal. :Earn 40 stars to unlock. Wetwork Breach and clear two deadly rooms full of enemies and hostages to capture the oil rig. :Est. Opposition: Massive :Classification: Assault :Est. Completion Time: 5:00.00 :IW Best Time: 03:10.30 ::Slow-mo Breach High Explosive Kill all ten Juggernauts using only explosives and a knife. :Est. Opposition: Massive :Classification: Elimination :Est. Completion Time: 6:00.00 :IW Best Time: 02:47.70 ::Explosives & Knives Only Armor Piercing Kill all fifteen Juggernauts on the oil rig. :Est. Opposition: Massive :Classification: Elimination :Est. Completion Time: 7:00.00 :IW Best Time: 04:12.25 Achievements/Trophies Desperado (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 5 enemies in a row with 5 different weapons or attachments in single player or Spec Ops. Drive By (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 20 enemies in a row while driving a vehicle in single player or Spec Ops. Downed but Not Out (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 4 enemies in a row while downed in Spec Ops. I'm the Juggernaut… (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill a Juggernaut in Spec Ops. Knock-knock (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 4 enemies with 4 shots during a slow-mo breach in single player or Spec Ops. Look Ma Two Hands (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 10 enemies in a row with Akimbo weapons in single player or Spec Ops. No Rest For the Wary (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Knife an enemy without him knowing you were there in single player or Spec Ops. Some Like it Hot (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 6 enemies in a row with a Thermal weapon in single player or Spec Ops. Ten plus foot-mobiles (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill at least 10 enemies with a single Predator Missile in single player or Spec Ops. The Harder They Fall (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 2 rapelling enemies in a row before they land on their feet in single player or Spec Ops. Two Birds with One Stone (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 2 enemies with a single bullet in single player or Spec Ops. Unnecessary Roughness (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use a Riot Shield to beat down an enemy in single player or Spec Ops. Gold Star (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn 1 star in Special Ops. Hotel Bravo (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn 4 stars in Special Ops. Charlie On Our Six (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn 8 stars in Special Ops. It Goes to Eleven (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn at least 1 star in 11 different Special Op missions. Operational Asset (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn all 3 stars in at least 5 different Special Op missions. Blackjack (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn 21 stars in Special Ops. Honor Roll (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn at least 1 star in each Special Op mission. Operative (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Earn all 3 stars in at least 10 different Special Op missions. Specialist (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Earn 30 stars in Special Ops. Professional (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Earn all 3 stars in at least 15 different Special Op missions. Star 69 - (90 / Gold Trophy ) - Earn 69 stars in Spec Ops. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Special Ops returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and includes Survival Mode, where the player must survive against increasingly difficult waves of enemies. Survival Mode can also be played on all multiplayer maps. Spec Ops will also provide objective-based challenges similar to those in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It supports up to two players, both online and split screen, and now has its own matchmaking system. Mission Mode These missions are split into 4 tiers of 4 missions, each tier requiring a specific rank level in Spec Ops to access. All missions, except for Stay Sharp and Charges Set, have 3 levels of difficulty to choose from. Missions marked with (*) must have two players in order to be played. Mission Mode is not available in the Wii version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Unlocked at start: *Stay Sharp *Milehigh Jack *Over Reactor *Hit and Run Unlocked at Lvl. 5: *Toxic Paradise *Firewall* *Fatal Extraction *Hostage Taker Unlocked at Lvl. 10: *Charges Set *Resistance Movement *Little Bros *Invisible Threat Unlocked at Lvl. 15: *Server Crash *Smack Town *Flood the Market *Fire Mission* Content Pack 3: *Black Ice *Negotiator Survival Mode Gallery Spec ops Mw3.jpg 3Russian soldier mw3.jpg Russian soldier mw3.jpg 2Russian soldier mw3.jpg Chemical Agents Mw3.jpg Suicide Bombers mw3.jpg Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Special Ops is the only time in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that the player's character speaks. *Both players cannot die at the same time. For example, if one grenade rolls next to them, one will always survive the blast. See also *Arcade Mode *Zombies (mode) References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels